


Don't Forget To Smile

by Maylor-Works (InvisibleBookReader)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, And Roger is the customer who actually hates coffee, Baristas, Brian has a manbun, Brian is a Barista, Declarations Of Love, Fashion Stall, He just really likes to see Brian, It's 2019, Kensington Market, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Pining, Poor Freddie, Possible smut, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smile, Suggestive Themes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleBookReader/pseuds/Maylor-Works
Summary: After Freddie asks Roger to get his morning coffee, Roger can't stay away from the tall, dark, and handsome barista, Brian. Roger hates coffee, so he needs to come up with excuses so he can visit Brian everyday. There wasn't anything wrong with falling in love with the astrophysics student who happens to be a barista on the side, right?





	1. You're Going to Hate Me (But I'll Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, don't yell at me. I know the coffee shop AU is SO over done, but it's the staple of fandom and every notable fandom has at least one. I haven't seen any with Queen/Maylor yet so I took it upon myself to make one. Hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> Please remember, this is just a bit of fun, and no one should send this link to any of the people mentioned in this fic/affiliated with the people in this fic. Thanks again!

Damn Freddie and his damn coffee addiction. And damn Freddie for making Roger fetch it for him on his way to the market. Roger would be happy with never setting foot inside a coffee shop. Of course, Freddie wished otherwise. He sent Roger a text as soon as the blonde man woke up, detailing his order.

"On your way to the stall today, drop by the Smile Cafe and grab me a coffee. I didn't have time to get one myself this morning."

"Oh, and make sure it has a lot of caffeine, darling."

Roger wanted to throw his phone at the wall when he read those texts. At least the Smile Cafe was on the way to their fashions stall, or Roger would've lost it. It wasn't that Roger was mad at Freddie and didn't want to do him any favours. No, he just hated coffee. The smell, the taste, and the culture surrounding it. He could imagine the hungover hipsters crowding the shop as he approached the cafe. It was a little corner shop, quaint, and Roger had to admit that it had a certain charm.

Maybe he was only being over-dramatic because of his sleep deprivation. The smell wasn't that bad, but the taste of coffee was Roger's real problem. He could put ten sugars into one cup and it would still be too bitter.

Roger entered the corner store and reached to grab his wallet out of his back pocket. He eyed the floor, not looking around at the couples sprawled across the room or the greenery adorning the walls. The show was rather quiet, considering it was an early morning in London. He reached the counter right away and tried to think about what Freddie would want. He should text him and ask-

"Can I help you, sir?" A kind voice asked. Roger's head snapped up and he found himself looking into the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. Around the hazel eyes were a few chocolate-coloured curls, the rest of his curly hair swept up into a bun. He had a thin, straight nose that was charming, and his lips. Oh, how pink they were-

Roger cleared his throat, trying desperately to remember why he was there in the first place. He eyed the man's white, buttoned shirt with the sleeves meticulously rolled up to his elbows. He also wore a black apron around his waist that sunk below the counter and Roger wished he could see more.

Somewhere in his mind, Roger realised that he'd been staring. He needed to say something, anything, so he wouldn't look like a creep.

"Sir? Is that what they're training you to call me in this place?" Roger asked, meeting the taller man's eyes again. Fuck, that was stupid, although Roger's shit attempt to break the ice seemed to have worked. The man smiled down at Roger, palms pressed to the counter and leaning forward. Roger also had to admit that the taller man calling him 'sir' was doing something to him.

"It's strange, especially when I have to call someone my own age 'sir'," he replied. Roger quickly glanced at the name badge on his chest, "Brian" it read. "Stupid titles aside, what can I get for you?"

"My only instruction is to get something with a lot of caffeine," Roger thought for a moment, he tried to think of something that was going to take ages to make so he had more time to talk to Brian, "so I think I'll take a large chai latte for myself, and..." Roger trailed off.

He might drink the chai, only because it was slightly better than normal coffee, and it had no espresso in it. Plus, if Brian had to make two then he got more time to talk to the handsome barista. Roger quickly glanced around the shop, there was no one in queue behind him. He pulled out his phone and shot Freddie a text asking him exactly what he wanted.

"Can I get your name?" Brian asked, startling Roger.

"Uh, what?" Roger stuttered. Wasn't he just another customer? Why did he want to know his name? 

"For your cup, we put everyone's names on their orders so they know that it's theirs. I know the shop is empty, but it's a nice idea anyways," Brian explained, and suddenly Roger felt like an idiot. Of course he was just asking for his job. 

'Shut up, Roger, don't get ahead of yourself,' Roger thought to himself. Assuming Brian could be attracted to Roger too would be a dumb mistake.

"Oh," he mumbled, before speaking clearer, "it's Roger, make both cups for Roger." His phone buzzed.

"I'll have a large caramel, vanilla latte with almond milk, extra hot with an extra shot."

Another text came through.

"Honestly, I want to piss off the barista too, so add anything that you think will make it more annoying."

"Is that your friend?" Brian asked, eyeing the phone.

"And hurry up, we're almost opening." The third text read.

"Yeah, you're going to hate him in a second. And you'll probably hate me too for following his wishes. He wants a large, caramel and vanilla latte, with almond milk and an extra shot, and he wants it extra hot as well. He's also saying that I should add on more things only to piss you off, but I think that's enough already," Roger read out. Brian sighed and typed the order into the register.

"You're right, I do hate your friend, but don't sweat it. You're only following orders, so I don't hate you. Yet," Brian tagged on and winked at Roger and Roger needed to sit down after that, "I've had worse orders than that. Plus, you're being nice to me so you're automatically one of my favourite customers." Roger tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, what was he, twelve? Brian leaned in close to Roger and whispered to him, "you wouldn't believe some of the pompous assholes who come here. They act all high and mighty about their orders when, at the end of the day, its just a fucking coffee."

Roger couldn't contain his laughter. He'd never spoken to a barista that was so open like this before. Brian started to make the two drinks, and Roger couldn't tear his eyes away from the crease that had formed between his eyebrows in concentration.

"If you want, you can make the second cup out to 'asshole' instead of Roger, sir. I think he'll appreciate that more," Roger asked. Roger missed how Brian swallowed when he called him 'sir'.

"If you don't want me to call you sir, I don't expect you to call me sir either. My name's Brian," Brian said. He passed the chai over to Roger, fingers brushing in the process.

"Well, Brian, thank you for your excellent customer service. They should give you a raise," Roger grinned as Brian laughed, but Roger was deadly serious.

"No seriously, you've made my day," Roger continued. Where was this boldness coming from? The blush that rose to Brian's cheeks was definitely from the heat from the milk. It was definitely not from Roger's words, Roger tried to convince himself. Wishful thinking never ended anywhere good. 

"And you've made mine, Roger." Brian passed Freddie's drink over. "You're a pleasant change from the usual customers. I don't think I've ever served you before, and I'd remember you. Will I be seeing you again?" Brian asked. He picked up a cloth and cleaned down the bench as he spoke.

Roger really hated coffee shops, but maybe it wouldn't hurt coming back every so often just to see Brian again. Even if it meant putting up with the sickly atmosphere. It would be worth it, for someone like Brian.

"I think you will be seeing me again, have a great day Brian," Roger answered with a wink. Before he saw Brian's reaction, he spun on his heel and left the shop.

Roger walked towards the Kensington Market. Of course it wasn't the original, that one closed down at the turn of the century. This one was a large, one story building with a series of stalls and shops. Dubbed the Kensington Market by the locals, to everyone else it was just another marketplace.

He quickly reached his own stall. Freddie was pushing some racks of shirts and vests to the outside of the shop's doors. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted Roger.

"Roger! What took you so long?" Freddie asked. He snatched his drink from the blonde man and tested it. Deciding he liked it, he drank deeply from the cup.

"I'm getting your coffees from now on Freddie," Roger said. He took a sip from his own chai. Even though it was hand made by the hottest barista he'd ever seen, he still couldn't stomach it. He eyed the cup and ceased up when he saw that the 'O' in 'Roger' was in fact a heart instead of a circle. He almost didn't throw the chai away, he would have kept it for that one detail. Freddie's face dropped at his statement.

"What? Why, darling? Not that I'm complaining about you doing me a favour, but I liked the Smile Cafe," Freddie asked. Roger shrugged and set off towards the staff room.

"Hey, Roger, I also like what you had them write on my cup. It's very fitting," Freddie shouted out. Roger grinned to himself. He wanted to see Brian everyday, even if he didn't have work that morning. Roger grimaced as he realised he'd need to order coffee for himself to keep up his appearances. It would be weird if he kept visiting a coffee shop without actually ordering anything. Brian would cotton on too soon. He could sacrifice a few dollars per day to see Brian, then he could pass the coffee away to someone at his morning lecture. 

And so going out of his way to see the beautiful, curly-haired barista became a part of his daily routine.


	2. Baby Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger needs a calm place to write his biology paper, but he feels anything but calm when he's around Brian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to the first chapter blew me away, so here's the second chapter only a day later. Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed this chapter too. 
> 
> The title is taken from 'Baby Be Mine' by Michael Jackson, I pretty much listened to this on repeat while I wrote this. 100% recommend.

One month into Roger’s coffee affair proved to be one of the best months of Roger’s life. He started by going in every morning, Monday through to Sunday, for one week. He noticed that Brian had the morning shifts on Tuesday, Friday, and Sunday. Conveniently for Roger, he had morning classes on Tuesdays and Fridays, while Sunday mornings he worked at the stall with Freddie. Christ, he was starting to sound like a stalker now that he’d learnt parts of Brian’s roster.

The only downside was losing $4 on those mornings, but he wasn’t wasting the coffee. Sunday mornings he now got Freddie’s coffee for him.

"Seriously Roger, I miss that cafe, don't be scared to let me get my own coffee every now and again," Freddie would say. Although deep down Roger knew Freddie was grateful that he didn't have to walk the extra block only for a coffee.

While on the Tuesdays and Fridays, he passed the coffee on to John if it was still warm. Roger and John’s friendship was of strange convenience. They knocked each other over one cold morning and ever since then they try and bump into each other in the hallways. Other than that, Roger didn’t know heaps about the younger man, except that he studied engineering and liked a strong latte with skim milk and one sugar. 

But Freddie or John wasn’t Roger’s reason for visiting the Smile Cafe on a sunny Thursday afternoon. Despite himself, he’d grown to like the vine-covered walls and the background sounds of chatter and coffee brewing. He found it almost calming, and what Roger needed most right now was a calming, distraction free environment. Freddie could invade his apartment at any moment and rupture his concentration. That wasn’t a risk he was willing to take. He had to focus on his paper due in two days for molecular biology on ‘The Various Uses of Co-enzymes’.

Roger situated himself near the counter and was typing away at the paper. He made reasonable progress and was set to finish it that afternoon. That was until Brian walked in to start his shift. Fuck. His hair was already in that bun on the crown of his head, and some curls had already fallen loose. He tied the black apron around his slim waist as he walked to what Roger presumed was the break room. Double fuck.

Roger had about five minutes of serious work to do before Brian started his shift. God knows he’d be too distracted to finish the paper once the curly-haired beauty was on the shop floor. On the bright side, Roger now knew that Brian worked Thursday afternoons. He barely got out 10 more words before Brian entered the shop again. He disappeared behind the counter to grab something Roger couldn’t see.

Maybe if Roger kept his head down and perved from behind his laptop screen then he could go unnoticed. Perhaps he could even concentrate enough to get more work done-

“Roger!” Brian’s rich voice called from a few metres away. Roger lifted his head, pretending to have just noticed his presence.

“Oh, Brian, I didn’t see you come in. You’re working today?” Stupid. What a stupid question. Obviously he’s working, he’s behind the till and he’s got a fucking apron on. Way to go, Rog.

“Yeah, I’m working until close, so don’t expect to get rid of me anytime soon,” Brian replied. Roger thanked his guardian angel that Brian didn’t comment on the stupidity of his question. Roger nodded and pretended to type something on his laptop. He watched over the top of his screen as Brian grabbed a cloth and came into the shop floor. 

He started wiping down some of the tables surrounding Roger, scrubbing at the coffee stains. Brian eventually got to the bench Roger was sitting at and looked at his screen.

“What’s that you’re working on?” He asked as he removed some spilt sugar. Roger glanced at Brian out of the corners of his eyes. His black jeans accentuate how long and thin his legs are. Stop staring you dickhead.

“Ah, just a paper for biology,” Roger pauses as Brian sits on a stool next to him, “I go to the Imperial College.” Roger wasn’t about to complain about Brian’s close proximity, but didn’t he have a job to be doing? Roger tried to ignore the rising butterflies in his stomach at the thought that Brian picked talking to him over doing his job.

“Oh nice, I go there too, I’m studying astrophysics,” Brian replied. Great. Not only was Brian handsome, sweet, and witty, but he was also fucking smart. Roger really was screwed. “I would try and help you with your paper, but I know absolutely nothing about the…various uses of co-enzymes.”

“It’s ok, it’s the thought that counts, right? This is just going to be one of those things I have to plough through by myself,” Roger sighed. Brian dropped a reassuring hand on Roger’s bare shoulder. He picked the right day to wear a tank top. The callouses of Brian’s fingers raised goosebumps on Roger’s skin. That feeling was over all too soon as Brian pulled away.

“I have something that might help you, though. I’ll be right back,” Brian said, throwing the cloth over his shoulder. That should be illegal, or classed as straight up porn, Roger decided. He watched Brian retreat and couldn’t help it as his eyes slipped below the belt line. 

Roger immediately swivelled back to his laptop to continue his paper while Brian was gone. It was no use, he couldn’t concentrate when the image of Brian’s perfect ass was still floating around in his mind. Roger sat still for a few minutes, absentmindedly fiddling with a nearby straw. 

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Brian slide up next to him and sit down. He placed a cup on a saucer down on the table. Fuck. 

“I remembered your order, a strong latte with skim milk and one sugar, right?” Brian asked, smiling at Roger. If John was here then he could give the cup to him. But John wasn’t here, and now Roger’s crappy acting skills had to be put to use. 

"Those fancy, tedious drinks are for your friend, aren't they? You seem like more of a straightforward type," Brian continued. Roger didn't know whether to be offended or complimented by that.

“Oh, but I left my wallet at home today.”

“Don’t worry, it’s on the house, as it was going to be anyways,” Brian replied. Oh fantastic, now Roger was out of ideas.

“Thank you, Brian,” Roger said, smiling back up him. 

“Good luck with your report. I better do some actual work now before they cotton on,” Brian wished him farewell before disappearing out the back of the store. 

‘Maybe one sip wouldn’t hurt.’ Roger thought as he raised the cup to his mouth and took the smallest sip possible. The bitterness erupted on his tongue and Roger did everything in his power to keep himself from spitting it back out. Damn John and his damn addiction to extra shots in his fucking coffee. 

He couldn’t exactly blame John, Roger got himself into this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep coming up with new ideas for this fic. It was only supposed to be a short, 5 chapter work, but now I want to stretch it out a bit longer. If anyone has any ideas/cute one shot ideas, leave them in the comments and I'll see if I can weave them into the existing planned storyline. It goes without saying that I'll give credit too. Until next time!


	3. Denim Clad Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger gets a surprise visitor while he's working, and now someone knows his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the continued support! I love reading all of your comments so much! I hope to have another chapter of this out tomorrow <3

The Kensington Market was having a slow day. Roger could think of ten other places he’d rather be than crammed in the break room with Freddie. Of course he enjoyed Freddie’s company, and working at the stall was fun most of the time. However, when the store was in it’s lulls and there was nothing to do, Roger could only let his mind wander to more interesting topics. 

Such as Brian. Brian and his stupid curly hair and stupid long legs. That man had been occupying his thoughts too much as of lately. 

“Roger, are you even listening to me?” Freddie’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Uh…yeah?” Roger answered slowly. 

“Great, who did I say was visiting us today?” Freddie asked. Fuck, now he was in trouble.

“…Paul?” Roger guessed. Sure, it was a long shot considering the pair broke up a month ago, but he was the first person to come to mind. Roger knew he fucked up when Freddie made a sound like a buzzer on a gameshow.

“Wrong! You failed my test darling, my roommate is coming in today,” Freddie replied. Roger felt that familiar ache of boredom again.

“Awesome, Fred. Why do I care about your roommate?” Roger asked. Freddie put a hand over his heart and gasped, feigning offence. 

“Because he’s nice, Rog. Maybe you could learn something from him,” Freddie countered. Roger hit his arm with the back of his hand. 

Even from the break room, Roger and Freddie heard the sound of someone entering the stall, the first time someone has in over half an hour. They both stood to return to the shop until they heard the young girl working with them say “Freddie’s out the back.” They both sat back down after that. Maybe it was Freddie’s roommate.

What Roger didn’t expect was for Brian to waltz into the break room. His hair was down and surrounded his head like a glorious halo of curls. It was mesmerising. Roger usually had warning before seeing Brian, he was at least prepared for it. This time he had no preparation. The last thing Roger wanted right now was to be flung into a gay panic attack. 

What was even more terrifying was how Freddie shot up and enveloped the taller man in a hug like it was nothing. Roger tried to calm the rising sting of jealousy, but it was so hard when Brian wrapped his arms around Freddie and returned the gesture.

“Glad you could make it, dear,” Freddie said before pulling away. Brian’s eyes shifted from Freddie to the other man in the room he hadn’t noticed until now.

“Roger? You’re the Roger that works with Freddie?” Brian asked, eyebrows raised and lip quirked in surprise. Roger felt like he was under a microscope from the way Brian's eyes trailed down his face.

“The one and only,” Roger replied, stretching his arms out before letting them drop back onto the table. Freddie glances Roger with a suspicious twinkle in his eye.

“Wait, you two know each other? I didn’t know that…” Freddie trailed off, eyes darting back and forth between the two men. He sat back down at the table with Roger, crossing his legs underneath the wood.

“Yeah, I get coffee from Brian all the time,” Roger explained. He smiled up at Brian when he said this. Freddie only furrowed his brow at this.

“But Rog, you don’t-,” Freddie choked on the rest of his sentence when Roger slammed his foot into his shin under the table. He let out a groan of pain and leaned down to rub his leg. Once the pain subsided, he looked up at Roger and shot him the biggest, knowing grin. 

“Anyways, why did you want to come in today, Bri?” Freddie asked. He noticed how the older man’s gaze was resting upon Roger’s profile. Brian’s focused snapped back to Freddie when he said his nickname. Roger relaxed a little when it seemed like Brian had tuned out and missed Freddie's awkward moment of realisation. 

“Actually, I was looking for a new scarf. Your cat tore my old one to shreds, Fred,” Brian answered as he crossed his arms. Roger noticed how Brian’s stance made him appear that much bigger. He stood with his legs spread and Roger wanted nothing more than to get on his knees for the older man. Roger tried to ignore the telltale sensation of arousal pooling low in his torso when his gaze trailed up Brian's denim clad thighs. He subconsciously bit his lip as he tried to distract himself from the tightening of his jeans. 

“Perfect, Roger can help you with that, he’s got an eye for co-ordination,” Freddie suggested. It was his turn to kick Roger under the table, prompting the blonde to shoot up out of his seat. Thank god Roger wore a large, loose coat that day that hid his spontaneous arousal. 

“Sure, follow me,” Roger said. After a moment’s debate, Roger decided to grab Brian’s wrist and drag him into the shop. He made a beeline towards the rack of scarves and let go of Brian’s thin wrist.

“So, Bri huh?” Roger chuckled at Freddie’s nickname for him. A soft blush rose to Brian’s cheeks.

“Yeah, I hated it at first, but now it’s grown on me. Sometimes I sign things with Bri instead of Brian,” Brian admitted. Roger laughed at the image of Brian’s cursive scrawl spelling out the three letters. Roger shuffled through the rack, trying to find scarves that would suit Brian the best.

He settled on a deep blue one. Roger took it off the rack and wrapped it around Brian’s neck. 

“This one suits you nicely, it compliments your eyes,” Roger said. He looked into Brian’s eyes as he said that and paused. They were still as captivating as the first time he saw Brian. Brian cleared his throat and Roger jumped back when he realised how close they were. 

“It’s a good choice, Rog. Thank you,” Brian smiled. Roger directed him to the till and bid him goodbye before slipping out the back to rejoin Freddie. 

“Roger!” Freddie pounced on Roger as soon as he entered the room. Freddie grasped each of Roger’s biceps and dragged him back to the table before pushing him down in the seat. “You never told me you had the hots for Brian!”

“I don’t want it to be a big deal-”

“Seriously Rog, good for you, he’s hung like a fucking horse-”

“Freddie! Shut up,” Roger blushed and buried his face in his hands, “I don’t even want to know how you know that.” 

“And you visit the coffee shop all the time just to see him? Darling that’s so cute it’s almost pathetic,” Freddie cooed. Roger only got more red and he leaned over to deliver a sharp smack on Freddie’s arm. Freddie winced at the smaller man's surprising strength.

“What? Anyways dear, you seriously need to snag him before someone else sinks their claws into him,” Freddie warned. Roger felt a pang of fear in his stomach at those words. He had been too busy grovelling in his own feelings for the past two months that he hadn’t even considered that Brian could already have a boyfriend.

“Calm down Roger, I know that face. He’s single,” Freddie reassured. That only made Roger slightly less anxious.

But now, other thoughts plagued his mind. Roger needed to find out whether Brian liked Roger too before he ended up embarrassing himself. Assuming Brian returned his feelings, how was he going to make Brian his?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed and want to see more :D


	4. Take It Off (Put It Back On)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Roger share a not so safe for work breakfast.

It was only meant to be a quick visit to Freddie's apartment. One minute at the most, in and out. He'd promised himself he wouldn't get distracted like this.

Freddie lent Roger a book on the history of fashion and tailoring, he thought it would be a good read, and Roger wanted to return it. All he had to do was walk in, lay the book down on Freddie's table, and walk back out. It was simple. His plan left no room to be distracted by Brian. 

That plan went straight down the drain as soon as Roger set foot into the shared apartment. He entered with the spare key Freddie gave him and froze when he heard the sizzling of something in a pan around the corner. Roger froze. Freddie had gone out the night before, and was probably still with whoever he hooked up with. So that only leaves one other person to be cooking. He slowly rounded the corner and almost choked on his saliva at the sight that greeted him.

Brian stood next to the stove with nothing but a towel to cover is modesty. Little drops of water ran down his broad back, evidence of a recent shower. Not to mention how his hair wasn't as poofy as it usually was. Instead, it was damp, longer, and it started to curl back up as it dried. Brian noticed Roger's presence behind him and swivelled, a bowl of panake mix in his arm and a whisk in his other hand.

"Oh, hi Rog, didn't know you were coming around," Brian greeted. He set the bowl back down on the bench and flipped a pancake that was already being cooked. Roger tried to answer but he found himself at a loss for words again. He really couldn't help that Brian was standing there, so tantalising, and there was only a towel stopping Roger from seeing everything that he had to offer.

"Yeah, I was just dropping off this book Freddie lent to me. If I knew you were home I would've warned you that I was coming," Roger answered.

"That's alright, I don't need a warning Rog," Brian reassured, his eyes meeting the younger's. Roger tried not to blush at the innuendo, but he let his mind wander and now he was thinking of Brian on his knees.

"Actually, could you watch over this while I find anything more appropriate than just a towel?" Brian asked, knocking Roger out of his thoughts. Roger nodded and rushed over to the stove as Brian left to his room. 

Moments later, Brian emerged in a racy, silk robe that stopped halfway down his thighs. It was tied loosely around his slim waist and opened at the top, which exposed his some of his pale chest. Roger felt his mouth go dry.

"Did you burn anything while I was away?" Brian asked. He slid up to Roger's side and looked into the pan.

"No, but if you'd been a moment longer I don't think this building would be standing anymore," Roger laughed. Brian smiled along with him as Roger passed the spatula back.

"Stay for breakfast, unless you have somewhere to be. I'm not half bad at cooking," Brian offered as he gazed to Roger. They were so close that the black silk of Brian's sleeves rubbed against Roger's forearm.

"How could I say no?" Roger answered.

"Great, these are almost finished. Sit down, you're making me anxious," Brian ordered, pointing to the circular table a few feet away.

"You sure you don't need any help with anything?" Roger asked. In a split second decision, he rested his hand on Brian's upper arm.

"Oh, you know, financial stability, job security, the usual things. But for now, I just need you to sit down and not worry about anything," Brian answered. He turned and pressed an open palm to Roger's chest, pushing him towards the table. Roger silently observed Brian from afar all the time at the Smile Cafe, but to have the man standing right there...it was completely different.

Within ten minutes there was a stack of pancakes adorned with maple syrup, strawberries, and even whipped cream in front of the two men. To Roger's dismay, there was also John's favourite coffee in front of him. He really didn't want to drink it.

'Anything to keep up my charade, I guess,' Roger thought before he downed some of the coffee. He set the cup back down again and had some more of the maple-covered pancakes to mask the bitter taste. 

"So, why the dressing gown?" Roger asked and raised an eyebrow at the curly-haired man.

"It's not a dressing gown, it's a robe. And it's also Freddie's. I'm offended that you would think I'd ever buy something this risque," Brian retorted. 

"Really? Says the one who willingly chose to wear the racy dressing gown-"

"Robe," Brian interrupted.

"Tell me, are you wearing underwear to match?" Roger asked, leaning forward and resting his chin on one of his hands. He bit the inside of his cheeks. WHy would he say that? Brian could think he was being too forward and throw his out of his apartment. Then it would be the end of...everything.

"Would you like to see?" Brian teased back. They both dissolved into a fit of laughter. Roger played along, although he really did want to see. The sound of the door opened and someone stumbling through it silenced both of them.

"What? No pancakes for me? Brian, I'm ashamed," Freddie greeted as he made his way to the fridge. "That looks nicer than anything I've ever made."

Freddie turned his gaze to Brian, holding a carton of orange juice.

"Speaking of looking nice, darling take my robe off, if you want one so badly I'll get you your own," Freddie demanded. Brian sighed as he stood up and shrugged the robe off his shoulders before gathering it in a ball and throwing it at Freddie’s head.

Roger didn’t pay attention to Freddie’s cry of surprise, but rather to the way Brian’s soft muscle rippled under his skin with every movement he made. He also proved Roger right, he was wearing boxers to match. Tight, black underwear that didn’t leave much to the imagination.

Luckily he’d finished his breakfast, because he couldn’t finish eating even if he tried. Not with the vision of a fucking angel standing in front of him. And certainly not with those telltale signs of arousal returning. 

Roger shot up from the table, he had to get out of here.

“Freddie, I left your book on the bench there. Brian, thank you so much for this, I’ll have to return the favour sometime.” Roger didn’t leave time for either of them to respond before he fled the apartment.

***

Brian sunk back down into his chair, head in his hands.

“I’ve blown it, I just scared him off,” Brian mumbled. For some unknown reason, Freddie started laughing. 

“Darling, you didn’t scare him off, you turned him on,” Freddie said with a wink, “I’ve never seen you act that forward before. I think you’re a changed man, Bri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! Also leave any ideas that you would like to see in future chapters :D


	5. Never Underestimate The Power Of A Kiss On The Neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger has a run-in with his ex, Tim, and Brian helps him de-stress afterwards. Freddie brings home a "friend".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this chapter is from CLOUDS by Prince. It's a full bop, go check it out.

It started like any other day. Roger was heading towards the Smile Cafe, laptop in tow. He planned to nail down some homework for a few of his classes. He couldn’t believe that he used to hate the idea of coffee shops, now he couldn’t get enough of them. Well, only when Brian was working. The rest of the time it was unbearable. 

However, the universe didn’t want Roger to have a good day. Just as he was about to enter the coffee shop, a familiar face stumbled out. He who shall not be named, Freddie nicknamed him. Tim. His ex. 

“Roger! Long time, no see,” Tim greeted. That wicked grin spread across his features as his eyes travelled down Roger’s body. He was practically undressing Roger with his eyes and he hated that.

“What do you want? I’m busy,” Roger asked, head held high. He glowered at the man who was still leering at him. He didn’t want to give him any satisfaction in this conversation, Roger only wanted to get this over and done with. 

“You know…just because we broke up doesn’t mean we had to stop hooking up.” Tim wrapped an arm around Roger and pulled him closer by the small of his back. Roger almost dropped his laptop bag as he raised his arms and shoved Tim backwards.

“Get off me! I thought I made it clear that I’m not fucking interested anymore,” Roger scowled. He brought the bag strap back up his arm and onto his shoulder. Tim’s entire expression flashed from sleazy to anger in a heartbeat.

“What, so even a slut like yourself thinks they’re too good for me now?” Tim shot back, pressing himself up against Roger again. 

“Just leave me the fuck alone,” Roger mumbled. He pushed passed Tim and entered the cafe, leaving the idiot standing alone before he walked off. Roger’s posture instantly relaxed once he set eyes on his favourite barista. Brian happened to look up as Roger entered the store and shot him a friendly smile. 

Roger made a beeline for his usual spot at the end of the coffee bar, close enough to Brian so they could talk while he worked. 

“That looked pretty intense out there, are you ok?” Brian asked. Roger froze in his seat. He’d seen that whole ordeal? Fuck those glass windows.

“Uh, yeah, I should be fine. Just an old friend,” Roger stammered. 

“An old friend? How that dick was acting…that’s not how I’d greet an old friend,” Brian stated. Roger blushed with shame and eyed his hands folded in his lap. 

“Maybe he’s not an old friend, then,” Roger answered. Brian threw the towel in his hands over his shoulder, Roger was starting to fall in love with that little action. He leaned forward on his palms over the counter and looked Roger straight in the eyes.

“My shift finishes in ten minutes, come back to my place. I’ll help you forget about that prick,” Brian proposed, practically spitting out his newfound nickname for Tim. 

Roger watched Brian worked hard in the last ten minutes, and he pondered the request. Of course he said yes, how could he say no when those hazel eyes cut straight through his own? But what did “I’ll help you forget” entail? Roger came to the realisation long ago that Brian was too innocent to realise what his words were doing to Roger. Every time he said something that could be taken as an innuendo, Roger had to remind himself that no, they are not dating. 

And they probably never will.

But it was still a nice thought.

When Brian finished, they walked back to his apartment. Roger felt his airways tighten every time their fingers brushed when they walked side by side. They reached the apartment quickly and Roger set his laptop bag down on the kitchen table. 

He swivelled back around and discovered Brian by the couch. He was rolling his sleeves up with one knee propped up on the arm of the couch, other leg still on the floor. 

“Ok, sit down,” Brian said. He gestured to the space on the couch right in front of him. Right in front of his crotch, Roger noticed. He blushed, what the fuck was he planning? Despite himself, there was only one thing coming to Roger’s mind. But...that couldn't be right. Brian wasn't that forward.

Roger slowly made his way to the space on the couch, keeping his gaze glued to the older man. He sat down and faced Brian with his head tilted up to keep the eye contact. Roger even went as far as to grip the taller man’s long thighs. Is this what he meant by helping Roger forget? This was so unlike Brian, to position Roger so deliberately inches from his dick? He never would’ve expected it.

“Not that, turn around,” Brian playfully rolled his eyes and turned Roger by his shoulders. He knew it was too good to be true. This was naive, cute, innocent Brian after all, and Roger had to wreck that by assuming he was after a fucking blowjob.

“Oh…right,” Roger mumbled. He was so thankful he faced away from Brian because his faced flushed the brightest red imaginable. If Freddie heard about this he’d never live it down. And why hadn’t Brian kicked him out for pulling a stunt like that? Maybe they were even now, Roger thought, remembering how Brian stripped down to practically nothing about a month ago. 

Then strong hands were on his back, kneading into tensed muscle and Roger couldn’t help the gasp and following moan that fell from his mouth. Brian’s hands moved up and down his back, working out all the knots. Words and sounds of encouragement came from Roger. He didn’t know what possessed him, but Brian was the god of back massages. 

Unbeknownst to Roger, Brian was enjoying this just as much as the younger man. His pants grew tighter with every breathy moan that escaped the blonde’s pretty, parted lips. Not to mention their awkward miscommunication earlier, now he couldn’t stop thinking about Roger giving him head. 

Roger’s head was dangerously close to Brian’s growing problem. He needed to change his stance before Roger moved his head too far backwards. Brian seated himself behind him, blonde locks filling his vision. His hands travelled to his neck, massaging the soft skin there.

“You should be a professional at this, Bri,” Roger breathed out, turning on the side to eye the man in question. 

Roger faltered when Brian’s face was merely inches from him when he turned around. He heard and felt the man sit down behind him, but he didn’t realise how close they’d gotten. 

“Thanks,” Bri replied, voice barely above a whisper. Roger’s eyes slid to his parted lips, they looked so tempting. The gap between them was already so small, it wouldn’t hurt if he moved just a little bit more in. Brian leaned in too and Roger’s heart fluttered. Was this really happening? After all these months of pining?

The loud echoes of footsteps and giggling caused Roger to jump back from Brian. His eyes darted to the floor before looking at who had ruined their textbook romantic moment. 

Freddie had stumbled through the door. He expected that, it was his apartment after all. What he didn’t expect was who he had in tow.

“John?”

“Oh hey Rog,” John said and raised a hand as if it was nothing. John's hair was tousled and he had love bites trailing down his neck. Even though it was barely noon, he looked thoroughly fucked. Roger squeezed his eyes shut, trying to rid the rising mental images from his mind. 

“Wait you two know each other?” Freddie asked, gesturing to the space between them. His hair matched John's and his clothing was rumpled too.

“Yeah, we see each other all the time at university,” Roger explained. He was still suspicious, John had made no immediate attempt to explain why he was with Freddie.

Then he remembered a name Freddie called out in a drunken stupor a few nights earlier.

“Wait, this is the John you’ve been hooking up with?” Roger asked, a smile covering his features. 

“Yeah, keep your claws off him,” Freddie bit back as he poked his tongue out and gripped John's arms from behind. Roger threw his hands up as a mock surrender and subconsciously leaned back into Brian.

“What about you then Rog, is this your boyfriend?” John asked and nodded a head towards Brian. Fuck. Roger could always count on John to make things awkward.

“Oh, um, no. That’s Brian,” Roger stumbled out. He wished he could’ve introduced him with a bit more elegance, something that represented what Brian actually meant to him. 

But "that’s Brian" would have to do for now. Maybe it would change when they had the next opportunity to continue where they left off.

Maybe it could change to, "this is Brian, my boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days? WHEW this isn't how I usually am with fic writing. Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!


	6. Now Every Man I See Is A Potential Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian attracts some unwanted attention from a customer and Roger tries to put him in his place. TW: sexual harassment and assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Lay All Your Love On Me by ABBA.

How predictable. Just as something could’ve happened between Brian and Roger, someone interrupts them and now they can’t find a moment alone again. Now another fucking month has passed without any progress between the pair. They’d gone back into their usual rut: Roger would study at the cafe while Brian worked and pretended to drink horrid coffee. 

Roger tried to set his mind back to the current task, his assignment. He typed absentmindedly, he was far too focused on their almost kiss. What if Brian was only caught up in the heat of the moment? What if Roger had only imagined him leaning in, and was glad that they hadn’t kissed?

‘Fucking shut up, brain. There’s no use pondering on what ifs,’ Roger thought. It was a bit ridiculous that Roger had gotten to the point of internally chastising himself, but if that’s what it took to keep himself from panicking, so be it. 

It’s a busy day in the cafe, so Brian hadn’t stopped to talk to Roger his entire shift. What was even worse was how far away Brian was situated. He served on the till at the other end of the bar while two girls were by the machines near Roger. 

The bell on the door rung for the thousandth time that day, Roger grew accustomed to it. A man walked in and waited at the back of the line. Roger felt a strange chill down his spine, he didn’t like the look of this guy. He was huge and there was a certain hunger in his eyes that Roger struggled to decipher. What was more unnerving was how he had his eyes glued to Brian, unmoving from the man. 

The man towered over Brian, and that was saying something. Roger heard Brian ask for the man’s order, he hadn’t seemed to have cottoned on to the meaning behind the look in his eyes yet.

“Yes, I’ll have a large, skinny mocha with two sugars, doll.” Did he really just call Brian ‘doll?’

“Ok sir, that’ll be four fifty,” Brian responded with a fake smile. Roger could sense the unease rolling off the beautiful barista. The man fished for money in his pocket but kept his gaze forwards.

“That’s how I like them you know, large, skinny, and sweet,” the man winked. Roger’s fists clenched where they were laying on the table. Brian threw him a fake, shaky laugh. 

“Good to know. Just wait over there, sir,” Brian pointed to the other side of the room. Roger suppressed a rising laugh. There was no reason he had to wait over there, he just didn’t want to be near the creep anymore.

“No, can you please make me my coffee? I don’t want the other girls to mess it up now you know how I like it,” the man leaned over the counter with a smug grin. Brian knew he couldn’t refuse, the man would probably make a scene and storm out of the shop. 

Brian nodded and made his coffee without talking back. The entire time Roger watched as the man relentlessly flirting with Brian, not noticing that Brian couldn’t give a damn.

A small voice at the back of Roger’s mind told him that this was how Brian felt towards him too. But…that wouldn’t explain the close call the two men shared a month ago.

“Thanks love,” the man said as he took the coffee from Brian’s hands. Roger watched him closely, only to discover the pale digits trembling slightly. He went back to serving on the till and the stranger sat near Roger, only a table or two across. He must’ve also discovered that this part of the shop had the best view.

Now Roger sounded like an absolute creep too.

As the minutes ticked by, Roger slowly started to get back to his work. More words typed out across the screen as Roger tried to forget about the looming presence of the man just a few tables over. Now twenty minutes had passed of Roger lazily typing and the man leering at Brian, and the rush had finally begun to die down.

Seizing the quiet slump in customers, Brian grabbed some cloths to clean down the messy tables sprawled across the shop floor. He makes his rounds at all the tables, sweeping off spilled sugar and crumbs. 

And then he looked up to meet Roger’s blue eyes. Everything felt right again. Roger forgot about their lingering awkwardness and the harassment from the other man. Brian looked like he wanted to talk to Roger, which made the blonde man’s heart swell. 

Brian cleaned more tables, getting closer to Roger with each one. They were so focused on each other that they didn’t didn’t notice the pervert from earlier shifting his position. Brian was cleaning the table next to the stranger when he leaned over and gave his ass a quick squeeze through his black jeans. 

The effect was almost instantaneous. Roger’s vision blurred before he saw red as Brian’s face fell from that lovely smile he was giving Roger. Roger shot up out of his seat before he could think, homework left lying there forgotten. Brian swivelled around to face the man, mouth already open to cuss him out, but the voice that followed was not from Brian.

“Hey!” Roger exclaimed. He didn’t want to shout and bring attention to the ordeal, but he said it with enough bite to cause the brute to look at him. Now both of them were staring at Roger, waiting for him to do something. Roger forced one foot in front of the other until he reached the table. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Roger asked as he slammed his hands down on the table and leaned forward with a furrowed brow. He knew he was a total idiot to even consider taking this guy on, he was twice his height and three times his weight. The thought of Brian’s terrified face spurred him on, and some hidden saviour complex compelled Roger to call the man out. 

Neither of them realised that Brian had slipped away to alert his boss. Roger was too invested in ripping this guy a new asshole. 

“You wouldn’t understand, boy,” the man laughed. He even pet Roger on the shoulder as he stood up and pushed his chair in. What a gentlemen. Roger bit back that particular sarcastic comment. He couldn’t stand how condescending the man was being, treating him like a child. Was he really trying to brush off what he just did?

“I understand that you assaulted my friend in the middle of a cafe but go off, man,” Roger spat back. The man towered over him with his hands on his hips.

“Are you a bit jealous of your friend? Don’t worry, there’s plenty of me to go around.” Now the man looked at Roger the same way he stared at Brian when he first entered.

“No thanks, dickhead. You disgust me,” Roger shot back, not trying to hide the venom in his voice. A shiver wriggled its way down Roger’s spine as a wicked grin covered the man’s face. Something peculiar flashed in his eyes, like he just came to a realisation. Roger stopped himself from flinching as the man leaned over the table to the side of his neck.

“No, you’re just jealous that I got to grope his ass before you did,” his voice was low and rough near Roger’s ear. He pulled away, that grin still plastered on his face. Then his face twisted down in a bitter scowl, matching Roger’s expression. 

“You’re pathetic,” he spat out at the shorter man.

“Fuck you.”

Searing heat travelled across Roger’s cheek and a harsh crack rang out across the room, catching unwanted attention from the rest of the customers. The pain bounced around his head and Roger brought his fingers up to the warm blood trickling down his cheek. The man had backhanded him, and he was wearing a ring that caused the gash on his cheekbone. 

“I’m going to have to ask both of you to leave now, before I call the police,” a strong voice came from the right. It was Brian’s manager, the curly-haired man standing just behind his boss. 

“No, Roger can stay, he was trying to defend me,” Brian rushed out before Roger even had time to feel hurt. The boss narrowed his eyes, inspecting Roger, before he sighed and accepted to letting him stay. He ushered the offender outside and yelled at him to never come back as Brian brought Roger out the back of the shop.

“That all happened so quickly,” Roger breathed out. Brian opened a first aid kit and set it on the table next to Roger sitting in a wooden chair. “Are you ok?”

“I think I’m ok at the moment,” Brian started, “but I know I’ll keep replaying this in my mind for days to come. That’s just how I am, I guess.” He dabbed some disinfectant on Roger’s cheek, causing him to hiss at the stinging sensation.

“But that’s normal, right? After something like this it’s important to not brush it off or it could come back to haunt you, Bri,” Roger offered softly. Brian put some bandages over the cut on his cheek, deciding that it didn’t need stitches.

“I’ll figure this out on my own, I just-,” he cleared his throat, “I want to thank you for what you did back there. Even though he was bigger than both of us put together, you really pulled through for me today, Roger. I’m proud of you.” Those words sent a warm glow through his chest and warmth up his spine. He smiled up at Brian, wordlessly thanking him for his words.

“But I have to admit,” Brian started with a chuckle, “it looked a bit like a Chihuahua taking on a Great Dane.” Brian dissolved into a fit of laughter, lightening the mood in the room. Roger smacked his arm, pretending to be offended.

“Shut up, you love me,” Roger teased, crossing his arms tightly against his chest.

“You’re right.” Even if Brian said the words in the context of just friendship, that was enough for Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very difficult to write and characterise, but I hope it was adequate. Unless I have any new ideas for additional chapters, the next chapter will be the last one. Thank you for your continued support, leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed :).
> 
> I now have a tumblr: @maylor-works. Come visit me there and leave a prompt or headcannon in my ask box, I’d like to start doing those kind of imagines. Thank you :D


	7. A Whole Latte Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger is put in a vulnerable position and needs to come clean.

‘Are you still coming over? I have a bowl of popcorn with your name on it. Bri.’

Roger’s phone lit up and his heart skipped a beat. Of course he hadn’t forgotten about his plans with Brian, how could he? No, instead he was pacing his bedroom, his fingers fluttering over Freddie’s number. He needed to vent his latest sexual frustrations before he went to see Brian, otherwise he just knew he was going to say something he’d regret. 

He opened the text and shot back a reply, ‘How could I miss it? I’m leaving right now.’

True to his words, Roger left his apartment and headed towards Brian and Freddie’s shared space. Brian told him that Freddie would be at John’s so they don’t have to annoy him with their movies on full volume. Roger decided against calling Freddie, he should just deal with his feelings like an adult. Besides, he didn’t want to interrupt Freddie and Deaky with…whatever they were up to.

Roger didn’t want to think about it. He especially didn’t want to think about how Deaky was getting more action than him. 

A short walk through the city and passed the infamous cafe had him at Brian’s doorstep. He knocked twice and moments later the door swung open to reveal heavenly Brian May, completed with the halo of brown curls. 

“Look who decided to show up,” Brian teased, a smirk covering his features.

“Shut up, you’re lucky I came at all, barista boy,” Roger shot back. Brian held a hand over his heart as he stepped aside to let the blonde man in. 

“I’m wounded!” He gasped after he shut the door. He made his way to the couch and feigned fainting. “Oh, how will I ever recover?”

“Didn’t I just tell you to shut up?” Roger laughed, sitting next to the taller man lying down. His hazel eyes had fluttered shut, a hand resting on his forehead, lips slightly parted. He wasn’t even trying and he looked like sin. Roger cleared his throat and tried to will those thoughts away.

“Besides, what’s got you in such a good mood? Is it my mere presence?” Roger asked. When Brian’s eyes opened again and met his, Roger fought back the sudden urge to pounce on the unassuming man and attack him with his lips. 

“Actually, something like that,” Brian said with a more serious tone. He sat up and Roger spied the playful glint still in his eyes. Something else lurked there too, but Roger couldn’t tell what it was yet. “Before we start our movie marathon, I need to talk to you about something rather peculiar.”

“Way to leave a man on the edge,” Roger said with a soft laugh. A lead weight formed in his stomach, Brian’s mood had changed so quickly. And it had something to do with him. 

“Now, I’m sure this is only a little misunderstanding, but I wanted to mention it before I forgot,” Brian started. They sat so their legs were entangled, Roger almost in Brian’s lap while their thighs were flush against one another. The feeling of Brian’s legs against his didn’t quell the rising worry.

“Shoot,” Roger said as he leaned to the side into the couch. 

“Roger.” He reveled in the way his named rolled off Brian’s tongue. “Freddie got pretty drunk last night and gave me a little bit of interesting information.”

Roger’s stomach dropped. Everyone and their fucking cats knew that once you got a drop of alcohol into their mutual friend that you couldn’t shut him up. 

“Uh, ok, what was it?” Roger replied softly, trying to keep his voice smooth.

“I tried to sober him up before I dropped him off at John’s, so I made him a cup of coffee in hopes that it would wake him up a bit,” Brian started. Roger gulped, this couldn’t be good, especially with the almost predatory grin on Brian’s face. “And to him, coffee must have been the funniest thing in the world because he couldn’t stop laughing at the cup that sat in front of him.”

When Roger didn’t interrupt, Brian continued.

“I asked him what was so funny and he replied ‘darling, have you even realised that Roger loathes coffee? He can’t stand the shit’,” Brian finished, eyes locked on Roger’s.

Fuck.

While some part of him was impressed at his accurate impersonation of their friend, the other 99% was mortified. Leave it to Freddie to fuck up everything. Roger felt the heat rise to his cheeks as Brian crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow.

“So my question is: if you hate coffee so much, why do you always come into the Smile Cafe?” Brian delivered the final blow. There was nowhere else Roger could turn.

He had to come clean.

“I-, uh-, Brian please don’t hate me,” Roger stammered out. Great, real smooth.

“The first time I visited, I was Freddie’s errand boy and I was just getting him a coffee, but it was you that served me. And honestly? I thought you were the most beautiful person I’d ever seen. I just knew I had to see you again, who cares if I waste a couple of bucks on a coffee, right? Soon it got out of hand and I developed a, uh, crush on you. So I kept coming back to see you because you turned out to not only have a pretty face, but also wit and intelligent conversation and a soothing presence, just to name a few things. Oh fuck, now I sound like a stalker-”

Roger’s incoherent word vomit was promptly cut off by Brian grasping Roger’s chin between his thumb and index finger to lead him into a kiss. Roger tried to suppress the gasp that rose in him, Brian’s lips felt like the first breath after nearly drowning. It felt like home. 

His eyes slid shut to match the brunette’s, their lips moving slowly and deeply in sync. Roger’s hands found their way into Brian’s tight curls, pulling him impossibly closer. He shifted so he was properly straddling the taller man’s thighs. 

Moments later, they slowly parted, Brian’s hands still on Roger’s face with a thumb brushing his pink, lower lip. Roger leaned forward so their foreheads were resting together.

“Relax, Rog. I don’t think you ever would’ve realised how much I like you if I didn’t kiss you just then,” Brian says in a low tone, sending shivers up Roger’s spine. 

This time, it was Roger who initiated the kiss. They returned to their passions that were briefly cut off. It was interrupted once more when Roger’s phone buzzed with a text, startling both of them. Roger slid off Brian to turn his phone to silent, but Brian stood up from the couch.

“I won’t be long, I’m just going to get that popcorn I promised you,” Brian explained. He leaned down to peck Roger’s lips before he departed to the kitchen. Roger took the opportunity to open the text from Freddie.

‘I think I fucked up last night, I’m sorry Rog. Unless it worked out how I thought it would. Then you can thank me later.’ The text read. Roger grinned at the screen.

‘I hate you, but remind me that your next coffee is on me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! I know I promised this chapter almost a month ago, but school started up again and I got lost in a whirlwind of work. I had a bit of a lull this week so I finished the chapter before I could get swept away again. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this fic, it was so much fun to write. Slowburns are just the best. Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed, and feel free to check out my tumblr @maylor-works.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
